


Shattered dream X Nightmare

by anna98120



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nightmare
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna98120/pseuds/anna98120
Kudos: 8





	Shattered dream X Nightmare

*NSFW  
*cp是Shattered Dream X DT Nightmare  
*abo前提  
*OOC和渣文笔，特别OOC，甚至下滑  
*保持你的决心  
Nightmare看着眼前空无一物的柜子不由得有些烦闷。  
就在刚刚不久之前他和往常一样思索着将哪处作为下一个滋生消极情绪的温床的时候，突然感到身体忽然起了几分隐约发热的感觉。一开始他并没有想到是易感期临近这层只当是天气突然变化的原因，但不消片刻后他便反应了过来便和往日一样将柜子门拉开想要从中取出一只抑制剂，却在看到空荡荡的柜子时不由得愣住片刻。  
原因很简单，就在不久前他还亲眼确认过里面还存放着几支抑制剂，可如今那几支抑制剂却仿佛突然之间失去了踪迹。许久没碰到掌控之外的事情让他本能的愣住片刻，随后便感到了几分烦闷不由得皱起眉骨。  
但不管如何易感期临近对他来说都是不可忽视的事实，而在这种濒临易感的情况下为了抑制剂再去哪里抢夺几支显而是不合适的。如果这处住所只有他一人的话独自外出做出这种事还勉强可以说得过去，但如今这处住所还有另一个家伙和他住在一起——shattered。  
不过突然想到如今住在这里的并不是只有他一个倒是突然提醒了他什么，于是他松开了仍搭在柜门把手上的骨指将柜门带上后转身前往了那家伙的房间。  
只是在踏入shattered房间的瞬间他就嗅到了淡淡的类似于曼陀罗花朵开放时的香味，于是他本能的皱起了眉骨盯着似乎对自己进来面骨上浮现出几分惊讶的那家伙，将内心因为易感期临近而产生的几分焦躁不安的感觉压下后他用与往日相比更带着几分命令语气的话语对那家伙开口：  
“交出来。”  
那家伙在听到自己说的话语后面骨上浮现出更多的惊讶和疑惑神色，随后用带着几分疑惑的语气回答了他：“把什么交出来？我不知道你在说什么，哥哥。”  
没有从shattered那里得到想要的结果让他本能的愈加烦躁，不知道是否是因为受到了空气中弥漫的淡淡信息素影响，他明显感觉到身体内的热度有了几分上升的趋势。  
只是shattered的反应让他思索起是否是因为易感期临近让自己的话语对shattered没有了任何命令的约束力，但不管如何他都需要尽快解决现状；毕竟，如果在这里进入了易感期对他可不会有丝毫好处，不是吗？  
于是他思索起接下来说些什么才能让shattered意识到不管他想要做些什么违背他的事情都绝不会有什么好的结果，对方却突然露出了几分带着亲热意味的笑容看着他。  
而在看到对方露出的笑容的瞬间不知为什么让他想起了和shattered初次见面的时候，那个时候的他看到自己时也露出了一模一样的笑容，虽然那个时候他更多是有些错愕于那名积极情绪守护者竟然能堕落到这种地步。没错，在看到他的一瞬间他就确认了眼前不过是那名弱小的积极情绪守护者的一个堕落到无可救药的版本，于是在最初的惊愕过去后他就对眼前的家伙失去了更多探究的兴趣。  
只是那家伙自顾自的就黏了上来，对着自己不断的吐露着带着几分亲热意味的话语并自顾自的叫着自己“哥哥”，如果不是看在这个可悲的堕落版本的守护者还有几分可以被他利用的价值的份上，恐怕他早就用触须干脆利落的把那家伙苹果形状的灵魂从肋骨之间拽出让那家伙彻底变成一团灰色的灰尘了。  
也因此，平日里他除了不让那家伙过于靠近自己之外对于那家伙大部分的行为都是睁一只眼闭一只眼……难不成是因为自己平日里对他的这种态度让那家伙觉得可以试着来违背甚至杵逆他了？不知为何想到了这一层让他更加的不快，而对方却忽然开口让他稍稍愣住片刻：  
“哥哥……你说的是这个么？”  
他这才注意到刚刚在他有些愣神的时候对方不知道何时将原本握住的骨指略微张开，透过对方骨指之间的缝隙他可以隐约瞧见一支完好无损的抑制剂躺在了对方骨掌的中间。  
看到对方算是识趣的做法让他感到了几分满意，于是他轻哼一声后伸出手想要从对方手里接过那支抑制剂。解决易感期临近的问题对他来说更为重要，至于刚刚的事情他可以等易感期过了后再慢慢和shattered算账。  
但超乎他预料之外的事情就是在这时发生的。  
在他就要触碰到对方手中抑制剂的时候对方的骨指忽然一下子施力抓住了他的骨指，之后对方在他还没有彻底反应过来的瞬间就将他拉到了面前。  
双方之间的距离在他还没有反应过来的瞬间被拉进，他几乎是下意识的不断嗅着对方身上那类似于曼陀罗花朵开发时的信息素味道。几秒后他才反应了过来于是带着几分怒意将触须从背后探出化为利刃模样对着shattered。  
“shattered……你是不想要这只手了吗？”他带着明显怒气对着对方开口，希望对方能识相的将手松开，但就在这时他的身体毫无征兆的彻底进入了易感期内。  
在他嗅到了对方那有意无意散发出的信息素的味道时身体里的热度突然就上升了许多，没多久后他就察觉到身体有了几分发软的趋势。  
于是他下意识的想要将骨手从对方手里抽回，但不知为何也许是因为身子有些发软的原因让他头一次感觉到对方的力量比他大出许多。  
但不管如何他都不想在自己进入易感期的情况下和shattered共处一室，尤其在对方是货真价实的alpha的情况下。  
而他自己平日里确实表现得如alpha那般强势，也因此手里的那些被他利用过的棋子从来没有也不敢质疑他是否真的是一名alpha。  
但只有他自己清楚他从来都不是alpha的事实，于是目前怎么挣脱开shattered的骨指就成了他更在意的事情，下一秒他便嗅到了更明显的类似于曼陀罗花香的信息素味道。  
片刻后身体内的热度再次提高了许多蒸的他有些昏昏沉沉，但他仍旧用力咬咬牙强撑着已经有几分变得模糊的意识。牙齿处传来的痛感让他的意识有几分清醒于是他不假思索的用触须朝着对方所在的位置挥了过去，但下一秒触须便被对方触须纠缠缠绕在一起短时间内无法挣脱开来，紧接着他被对方施力拉入了怀里。  
这时他突然听到对方带着几分轻笑意味的话语：“哥哥……你看起来很难受，让我来帮帮你吧。”  
于是他几乎是下意识的想要拒绝对方那明显不带好意的提议，但在他张口的瞬间对方便直接亲吻上来将舌尖探入他的口中让他在处于易感期的情况下本能的有些愣神。  
过了几秒后他才反应了过来于是几乎是下意识的想要将骨齿合上狠狠咬对方舌头一口，只是对方骨指已经带着几分力度卡进了他的下颌处让他没有办法如自己所想那样合拢骨齿只能被迫保持着张口的姿势，于是他下意识的用舌尖不断推搡着对方舌头想要对方停下这种无异于火上浇油的行为。  
但对方在察觉他的推搡后并没有停下他的行为反而变得更加变本加厉直接将舌尖缠绕上他的舌尖后不断吮吸着，被迫与对方舌尖不断在口腔内纠缠加深了亲吻让他不由自主的发出类似于呜呜的声音。  
不知过了多久后他颅内一片空白的时候才感到舌尖被对方松开，于是他只能颅内昏昏沉沉宛若本能一般不住轻喘着看着对方直到突然被对方突然施力轻推向后倒去时才勉强反应了过来。  
仅管有对方和自己的触须垫在他身下做了几分缓冲但脑袋碰到地面的瞬间还是让他有了明显的吃痛感觉随后神智清醒了几分，这时他才突然察觉到不知何时盆骨处的魔法器官已经完全凝聚成型的事实于是下意识的想要挣脱开对方的束缚。  
紧接着平日里被衣物隐藏住的后腺体处传来了被轻吻吮吸的感觉让他本能的绷直了身体，从腺体处传来的舒服感觉刺激的他颅内一片空白无法思考更多下意识的发出喘息声音甚至无意识的偏头来方便对方动作，而原本有意压制的类似于天竺葵开放时味道的信息素味道在对方不断舔吮轻吻上腺体的行为后彻底展露了出来。  
于是在嗅到他信息素后对方几乎是在瞬间释放出了浓郁许多的类似于曼陀罗花朵开放时的信息素味道，在嗅到alpha的信息素后出于本能他原本挣扎的幅度逐渐变小了许多直到他忽然感觉到对方骨指搭在了他的下身衣物上。  
而到了这时他才突然感觉到腿骨根处传来的濡湿感觉，紧接着察觉到对方骨指想要拽下他原本就宽松的下身衣物的动作让他挣扎的幅度再次增大了许多。  
只是他的挣扎动作在身体几乎完全使不上力气的情况下并没有起到任何作用反而让自己有了几分筋疲力竭的感觉，如果不是他实在使不上力气他甚至想抬起腿骨狠狠撞上对方身体以此来摆脱对方束缚。  
但身体里的热度蒸的他有些难受让他难以做出更多反抗举动，于是他只能徒劳无功的不自觉的发出喘息声眼睁睁看着对方将他下身衣物彻底扯下。热度让他短时间内无法思考更多事情却还是在下意识的瞪着shattered，紧接着他察觉到对方骨指将他腿骨握住的动作下意识的想要挣扎却又恼怒于已经使不出力气的自己身体。腿骨在被握住的情况下只能被迫配合着对方的动作下将腿骨张开至最大程度，随后察觉到对方故意露出那探究表情打量着自己盆骨内的情况让他本能的愈加恼怒，于是他不假思索的带着几分喘息声将内心所想的话语对着shattered吐露了出来：  
“我绝对会杀了你。”  
就在他想要说出更多话语时忽然感觉到对方骨指在他穴口附近宛若按压一样的动作于是他颅内再次变得几乎一片空白几乎是不由自主的发出更多急促的喘息声，随后他穴内的液体几乎是不受控制的从穴口处溢出随后滑落沾染于地面上。  
紧接着他感觉到对方骨指沿着他穴内溢出的湿液缓缓探入了他的穴中，而骨指探入后所带来的难以忽略的异物感觉让他有了几分清醒感觉于是他几乎是刻意的将腿骨收紧一些想要用这种拒绝配合的行为和态度让对方识趣的就此停下。  
而对方在察觉到他刻意收缩穴壁的动作后只是发出了一声闷哼却也没有立刻试着去抽动那骨指，看到自己刻意的动作确实让对方停下了行为让他不由得暂时松了一口气随后盘算起在这种情况下如何脱身的方案。  
但没多久后他便几分察觉不到了那骨指所带来的异物感觉，随后开始感觉到了几分舒适的感觉让他颅内几乎难以再思考下去。身体先一步背叛思想想要感受到更多这种感觉于是他几乎是不知不觉中将原本收紧的腿骨稍微张开了一些随后不再刻意收缩着穴壁。  
而对方几乎是立刻就捕捉到了他的动作随后开始慢慢抽动起了骨指，随着对方抽动的动作所带来的快感几乎是让他不由自主的发出了更加明显的喘息声音。从未感受过的陌生感觉给他带来了难以说清的舒服和满足的感觉，就连身体里的之前无法忽略的热度似乎也被缓解了几分。  
紧接着他感到穴内突然被送入了第二根骨指，穴内忽然多出了一根骨指让他穴壁有了几分被撑开的感觉但很快他便适应了第二根骨指的存在，之后他口中无法掩饰的喘息声音愈加明显。  
就在这时他忽然察觉到对方忽然贴近了他颅边，没多久后他就突然听到了对方的话语：  
“哥哥……我记着你刚刚想要那支抑制剂，对吧？”  
在颅内一片空白无法思考的情况下他几乎无法考虑对方到底说了什么只是下意识的轻嗯一声，随后他便看到对方举起已经拧开了瓶盖的抑制剂对着他晃了晃，颅内还未反应过来对方要干什么他便突兀感觉到穴内被塞入了比起骨指更粗一些的棍状物体。  
随着那物体进入穴内的瞬间他便感觉到从穴壁处传来的比之前明显许多的被撑开的感觉，紧接着带着几分凉意的液体从瓶口处溢出随后流入他的穴内让穴壁处传来的被撑开的感觉愈加明显，这时他才后知后觉意识到对方把什么送进了他的穴内于是他下意识的瞪着眼前家伙。  
随着对方抽动那抑制剂瓶子的动作他明显感觉到瓶口的纹络随着动作一次次蹭过他的穴壁，之后比之前更加明显的快感逐渐传入了他的颅内让他无可抑制的随着抽动动作发出了轻微的呻吟声。  
不知何时瓶内的液体随着对方动作几乎完全灌入了他的穴内，穴内充斥着过多液体所带来的感觉让他自然而然的感到了几分不适，想要液体自然而然溢出但穴口处被对方骨指堵的严严实实让他无从宣泄于是他几乎是遵循本能一样的不断呜咽出声直到对方突然用骨指握住了抑制剂瓶子随后将其从他的穴内迅速退了出去。  
随着对方骨指和瓶子从穴内完全退出的瞬间他穴内充斥的过多液体直接从那被抑制剂瓶子撑开的穴口流了出来，液体从穴内流出的瞬间让他瞬间感到了几分舒适感觉于是下意识的从口中溢出喘息和呻吟混杂的声音。  
抑制剂和穴内湿液混杂而成的液体沿着他腿骨根处流下将地面搞的更加糟糕可他却无瑕顾及，随着对方骨指抽出没多久后他便感觉到了无可忽视的更加难受的感觉。于是他下意识的想要忽视这种感觉却又无法缓解，最后终于在无意中开始不断轻蹭自己腿骨想要以此来缓解这种难受感觉。  
紧接着他感到腿骨再次被对方骨指握住后再次随着对方动作将腿骨张开，不一会后他感觉到了有带着明显热度的东西顶在了自己仍保持在张开状态的穴口处，因为空虚感觉导致颅内一片空白让他一时之间无法想到那是什么，随后他听到了对方在自己颅边说出的话语：  
“哥哥……我要进去了喔。”  
听到了对方话语后他几乎就要脱口而出同意话语却在突然之间意识到了那是什么，于是他咬咬牙想要让自己清醒一点随后努力吐露出了带着拒绝含义的话语：  
“不……呜”  
但在他开口将带着拒绝含义的话语只吐露一个音节的时候对方猝不及防的将那带着明显热度的器官直接完全顶入了他的后穴中，穴内被比之前大出许多的东西进入让他本能的感觉到了几分穴壁被撑开的痛感，于是他原本想要说出的拒绝话语不由自主的变成了因为疼痛而发出的呜咽声。  
而对方在听到了他因为吃痛而发出的呜咽声后只是将他腿骨稍微抬起一些后开始缓缓宛若试探一样的抽动起那埋在了他穴内的器官，随着器官开始抽动他感觉到的痛感愈加明显于是他几乎是下意识的不断呜咽出声。  
但随着对方抽动的动作他的身体却先一步逐渐适应了对方动作于是他很快就感觉到了几分快感，紧接着不知何时起那快感完全盖过了一开始感觉到了痛楚让他口中发出的终于完全变成了呻吟声。  
不知从何时开始他本能的开始有了几分不满足的感觉因此想要感受更多几乎是下意识的散发出更多天竺葵味道的信息素后不自觉的将腿骨稍微张开了一些宛若主动邀请着对方进入更深的地方。   
过了一会后他才隐约察觉到自己刚刚做了什么于是下意识想要收敛腿骨却已经为时已晚，被对方器官突然挺入深处所带来的更多的舒服感觉让他本能的发出了不再遮掩的呻吟声音。紧接着被对方宛若回应他一样释放出的更浓郁的类似于曼陀罗花香味的信息素将他完全笼罩住让他颅内无法思考更多终究是完全放弃了思考遵循着本能将盆骨稍微抬起随后不断回应着对方的动作。  
随着他身体开始主动的无意回应着对方后对方抽动的频率和幅度明显增加了许多后将器官顶入他穴内更深的地方，随着深处敏感位置被对方器官不断有意蹭过后连续的快感自尾椎处不断传入他的颅内，不断感受到的舒服感觉让他口内发出的呻吟声带上了愈加明显的甜腻直到他内腔突兀被对方器官顶上。  
内腔腔口处被对方器官顶上的瞬间让他再次感到了明显的痛感于是口中原本发出的呻吟声硬生生变成了痛苦的呜咽声，随后内腔处不断被顶上让他感受到了痛楚感觉愈加明显于是本能的有了几分清醒感觉。  
不消片刻他便模糊忆起了刚刚那配合和乖顺的态度，于是他对陷入易感期后自己那背叛了思想的身体有了更多的愤恨感觉，但随后内腔被对方不断顶上所带来的疼感和隐约察觉到对方的意图后让他本能的带上了几分威胁含义对着shattered开口：  
“哈……不许……呜”  
只是断续的威胁话语在他有气无力的语气内确实没有什么能阻止对方的感觉，于是他不假思索的想要将双手抬起随后扼住对方脆弱的颈骨让对方知道自己的话语绝不是空穴来风。  
但之前他因为生理性快感所产生的积极情绪实在是太多了，而此时这些因为生理性快感不由自主所产生的积极情绪让他被动的陷入了更加虚弱的感觉，于是在尝试了几次挪动骨指都无果后他终究不情不愿的选择了暂时放弃扼住对方颈骨的想法随后用手骨最大可能的推搡着对方。  
而这时内腔腔口突兀被对方器官完全顶开让他感受到了最为明显的痛感于是他控制不住的发出了一声沾染着哭腔的呜咽声，随着腔口被顶开后内腔被对方器官进入的瞬间为他再次带来了更加明显的快感让他口中再次发出了更加明显的呻吟声音。  
随着内腔被对方器官不断顶入让他不受控制的发出了更多的甜腻呻吟，没多久后他便被对方抽动的动作送上了高潮于是不由自主的发出了一声最为高调的呻吟声音后不由自主的有些失神的看着对方，腺体忽然被咬破让他有些吃痛本能的呜咽出声本能的开始挣扎却被对方狠狠咬住了腺体无法挣脱开来，随后腔内忽被灌入热液让他一时间只能失神着不断喘息的看着shattered。  
过了一会后他才确切意识到对方做了什么几乎是下意识的瞪着对方，被眼前alpha标记的事实让他只感到了恼怒和不甘，如果不是因为触须仍被对方触须紧紧缠绕住并且身体仍处于无力感他甚至想要直接杀掉对方泄愤。  
更何况他现在感受到的更多只有深深的疲惫事后感觉，于是他虽然有几分不甘心却还是在不知不觉瞪着对方的时候逐渐陷入了睡梦之中。  
而不知道什么时候他从床上再次醒了过来，身上显而易见的被好好清理过只是从腺体处散发出的隐约混杂着几分曼陀罗味道的天竺葵味道的信息素味道不断提醒着他发生了什么。  
忽视了身上仍感觉到的几分乏力感觉后他从床上下来几乎是下意识的寻找着shattered的踪影，但随着他在住处转了几圈后却最终还是确认了对方不告而别的事实。  
于是他不由自主的为对方的行为感到了几分愤怒，随后愤恨的将自己埋进了沾染上对方信息素味道的柔软被子中。


End file.
